


Christmas Season is Here.

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: "He makes my day, Tyler." Mumbles Mark, watching the blue boy decorate the tree with Bob."Than date him, Mark." Tyler tells Mark, grabbing more lights."Date who?" Asks Ethan, confusion in his eyes."No one." Whispers Mark, complete adoration in his face as Mark trails hus eyes all over Ethan's precious features





	

Ethan gasps, jumping to his feet as Bob helps Tyler drag in the tree. Ethan hasn't celebrated Christmas in four years, so he's quite excited for this year. Therefore, he already has his plans set out. He has his Christmas gifts plannes for Mark and Tyler. He has lights and more decorations for his own room. So therefore, he is excited too celebrate this holiday with his crush Mark and his best friends.

Mark, on the other hand, was watching Ethan with admiration as he jumped up and down with excitement. He couldn't get over how his blue hair settled so gently and perfect on his head, his gorgeous eye color, his acne, though he was embarrassed by it, his quirky smile and laugh. His thoughts were broken when Tyler plops down next too him on the couch as he had dragged the ornament box and lights box up from the basement. He had to of done that when he was deep in thought.

"If you stare hard enough, you're gonna make his clothes rip off." Whispers Tyler as he drags out multi-colored lights and handing them too Bob.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Mumbles Mark, plaing with his dry hands. Tyler chuckles, both watching Ethan struggle to reach the top of the tree with lights. 

"When did you develop a liking on Ethan?" Asks Tyler, grabbing a load of ornaments and placing them all gently on the cushion next to him.

"A couple of weeks ago.." Whispers Mark, staring at Bob help Ethan up too the top of the tree, causing jealousy too erupt in his chest. 

"Cute." Chuckles Tyler, handing Ethan a couple of ornaments.

"Thank's." Says Ethan, giving a joking grin. Tyler laughs, shaking his head as Ethan strided back to the tree, placing them on the tree where Bob wasn't putting more lights.

"He makes my day, Tyler." Mumbles Mark, watching the blue boy decorate the tree with Bob.

"Than date him, Mark." Tyler tells Mark, grabbing more lights.

"Date who?" Asks Ethan, confusion in his eyes.

"No one." Whispers Mark, complete admiration in his face as he stared at Ethan's precious features. Ethan shrugs and grabs more ornaments off of the couch, going back to the tree. Mark sighs and gets up as Ethan runs back into the problem of being too short to reach the top of the tree, so Mark wraps his arms around the blue boy's fragile, petite waist and lifts him up, causing a small squeal to come from the smaller boys lips but continues to put the ornaments on the tree.

It was a couple hours later, the entire house was decorated, the tree, the living area, the dining room, the outside and there was a mistletoe on the arch above the kitchen. Ethan was helping Mark make dinner with Christmas music was playing which Ethan insisted too be playing in the background. 

"Why is Christmas your favorite holiday, Ethan?" Asks Mark, turning down the music.

"I never said it was." Ethan tells Mark, something laced in voice but wasn't readable.

"Than why were you so excited when the guys brought in the tree?" Asks Mark again, chopping up some vegetables. There was silence, excluding the holiday music playing in the background. "Did I bring up a bad subject?" 

"No, no. It's just.. I-I haven't celebrated in four years and I'm excited this year." Ethan explains, putting the cut potatoes into the pot, quickly adding water afterwards. Mark stops cutting vegetables, shifting his eyes toward Ethan.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry." Whispers Mark, adding his apology. Ethan just shrugs and cleaning off his hands from the dirt and soot that transferred from the potatoes to his hands.

"Don't be." Ethan tells Mark, and dries his hands off. When Mark was finished cutring the vegetables, he placed them into the pot and quickly washes and dries off his hands. 

"You didn't have too wait for me." Mark tells Ethan, which Ethan smiles and waves his hand dismissively. They start leaving thr kitchen when Tyler shouts at them.

"Mistletoe! You two have to kiss!" Shouts Tyler with a small smirk tugging at his lips. They both blush, and turn too face each other. 

"I like you." Whispers Mark, as he stared st Ethan's soft looking lips.

"I like you too, Mark." Whispers Ethan, staring at Mark's chapped lips. Mark smiles, and quickly captures Ethan's lips with his own, pulling him close. They kiss for a couple seconds before pulling away and stare at each other with fondness. 

"Will you be my boyfriend, Ethan?" Asks Mark, nervousness clear in his voice. 

"Yes I will, Mark." Ethan accepts, smiling ear to ear. Mark smiles, before capturing his newly boyfriend's lips withs his own. When they pulled away, Ethan whispers --  
"Christmas is here and it's the best one yet." Ethan tells Mark, as Tyler and Bob cheer in the background.

Mark knew he was going to end up deep in love with this boy and hopes that it will last because in his eyes, this boy was precious and now is officially his, and only his.


End file.
